


Rose and Her Doctor

by LogicallyLostinLife



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Cute, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LogicallyLostinLife/pseuds/LogicallyLostinLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my story of what happened after Rose and 10 2 not only met, but were able to start their life together.</p><p>Please enjoy and leave a comment of what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Preface

I leaned against a wall in the Tardis, confused. I had just watched one of my best friends, Mickey walk out of the Tardis, back in our old world after some girl named Martha Jones and Captain Jack. From what I knew about Martha, she had been with the Doctor after I had been ripped away from him. She doesn't seem too bad, mostly because she's engaged and therefore can't have Doctor, and she seems to mean a lot to Doctor. She must have given him good company to make him smile like he does around her. I wonder what happened while I was gone, and I want to know more about Martha, she did two things that I couldn't believe. She commanded the Doctor and he obeyed her, and she was able to force him to lose an argument. Quite impressive on her part I must say.

Then you have Jack, the ultimate flirt with the ladies, although everybody who really knows him knows the truth. Its the Doctor he wants and its always been that way, it didn't take me long to catch on, but I think it took Doctor a little longer. Doesn't bother me really, if Jack wants to be my competition for Doctor I wish him luck. It was funny watching Jack during the flight, two Doctors, nearly identical except for clothing. His eyes couldn't get any wider and he looked like a kid in a candy shop. I knew exactly what had been going through his mind and it made me laugh, Jack heard me, turned and smiled, I knew he knew that I knew.

Mickey was and is my best friend, to see him so happy was amazing. He knew that his grandma was still alive here, that was one of the hardest things for him in the world we were trapped in. I knew he was happier there but it was hard to see him go. I hoped he wouldn't forget me and I knew I wouldn't forget him. As I thought about that moment when he walked out of the Tardis, I remembered the hug he gave me and what he told me,"Rose, I just want you to be happy." I tried to hold back tears, "Mickey, I'll miss you." , he didn't say another word, I could see the tears in his eyes and knew he didn't want me to see him cry, after he had been so tough.

My mind returned to the present, with two incredibly attractive Doctors steering the Tardis together, my mum ordered not to touch anything and Donna, who I learned was another companion with her own story. She's the one who created the second Doctor. I wanted to know how she did it, so I walked over to her and smiled." hey." she smiled back." 'ello. So you're Rose, we haven't really gotten to talk have we?"

I shook my head." He missed you." Donna continued, it took me a moment to realize she was talking about the Doctor." When we first spoke, you remember when I died?" I nodded, as I remembered, somehow the Doctor was gone and Donna saw everything the Doctor had prevented happen to its fullest extent, because he was really gone, he was dead.

Donna's voice broke me out of that horrid memory," Well he kept asking me what you had told me as I was dying. At first I couldn't remember, then when I did and he asked, you had come back, just down the street from us. I told him to ask you himself and when he heard that, I've never seen him happier." she didmt have to go on, I knew what happened next, Doctor amd I ran toward each other and a Dalek tried to kill him. Jack,Donna and I carried him into the Tardis, where he nearly regenerated, but instead somehow shifted the energy into his hand which had been cut off the last time he regenerated and was able to remain himself."

You want to know how there's two " Donna guessed, once again interrupting my thoughts, and once again I was glad because I did want to know. "When the Daleks tried to destroy the Tardis, I was still inside." I nodded and she went on." I thought I was going to die, and that case holding his hand broke somehow. There was that light, like when he almost changed, coming from it and I reached out to touch it, and everything went dark. When I looked again, it had become dark because the light streamed toward me and got so bright I couldn't look away, so bright it got dark. When the light was gone, and he was there." Donna pointed to the second Doctor.  
"He was just there?" I asked." Yea," she answered," But naked." I laughed." You saw him naked?" I asked incredulously," He's not all that impressive." Donna responded, I laughed again, imaging myself in Donna's place and wondering how I would of reacted.

"And that's how there's two." Donna said simply." But how did you know how to control the Daleks?" I asked her." oh, a bit of me went into him and a bit of him into me." she explained.

I nodded,as if I understood, , which I completely didnt but didn't want to become more confused. Donna walked over to the Doctors and helped them with the Tardis, apparently she learned that too somehow.

I kept noticing them, the Doctors looking at me then talking quietly. I assumed it was about me, but I couldn't tell what. Doctor, the original turned towards the other and made a gesture like he wanted something really badly, then acted like something had been taken away from him, I was so confused. I decided to watch my mum Jackie try to figure out why the Tardis was so big inside, but just a box outside. I giggled and let her go at it. Soon we touched down and we exited the Tardis.

That was when I learned what the Doctors had been taking about. What to do with me. I learned that the duplicate Doctor only had one heart, unlike a timelord who has two. Because of this, he would be able to stay with me, grow older with me and we could always be together. I learned that hd loved me, and I had never kissed anyone as passionately, nor had I wanted to then in that moment when my Doctor, the one who would be with me forever took me in his arms.


	2. Our Beginning

The Tardis had just left,along with the Doctor,well one of them at least. A clone-like Doctor still stood by my side, my hand enveloped in his. As we watched even the palest image of the Tardis fade away, we remained completely still. Once we were alone, well except for my mum Jackie standing behind us, I turned to my Doctor, at the same moment, he turned towards me. Locking eyes for the smallest instant before he took my face in his hands, pulling me closer to him as we kissed. My thin fingers twisted in his naturally messy brown hair, my other hand on his chest, I could feel the different fabrics that made up his suit beneath my palm. We were interrupted by my mum, Jackie Tyler.  
"Come on you two! I called the airport and our flight leaves in a few hours."  
I didn't even take the time to wonder how she had already bought tickets a flight for us, all I felt was a mixture of anger and embarrassment of her just being there.  
Doctor was the first to speak." Fine, Jackie. But give us some warning next time alrigh'?" I couldn't help but smile, I loved him, so much like The Doctor,but with a few unique differences that made him mine.

Mum was clearly , surprised by his response,but just said." Alrigh'. Come on then." she began to walk back to the city a long walk back from Bad Wolf Bay I might add. It wasn't too bad though, I had great company. Doctor kept an arm around my waist the entire time.  
Apparently mum had made another call while Doctor and I had been talking, because dad was waiting for us in the car. That was my favorite part of this parallel universe, my dad was still alive here.

Needless to say, he was surprised to see we had a man returning with us. We all climbed in, mum sat in the front with dad, while Doctor and I sat in the back.  
"I'm giving you these now, and you better not lose them." mum told us and handed back two plane tickets. I placed mine in my jacket pocket, Doctor stared at it for a moment curiously then shrugged, tucking it away in his suit. Once my mum had turned around, dad started driving,then he asked two things  
" Where's Mickey, Jackie?" and "Why is the Doctor with us?" I didn't know why dad cared about the answer to the second one, but I had to admit, although I knew Mickey was happier with his family I still missed him already.

"I'll explain on the plane ride." Mum said, I didn't care what they talked about after that, the only thing I cared about was the amazing man sitting next to me.

Not long after that we arrived at the airport. Everything went smoothly except for Doctor's pat down, he couldn't understand why it had to be so thorough, it was quite funny to watch. Disgruntled, he joined me while we waited for our flight. Mum and dad were somewhere else. Finally alone, or at least mum gone, we kissed again, I moved myself into his lap, the divided chairs were just too much of a hassle. Oh, he tasted amazing, like mystery and wonder, which he was to me, but he wouldn't be a mystery to me much longer.

"Oi!" A loud voice I instantly recognized reached my ears. Opening my eyes,ruining the moment, I saw dad glaring at us." Plane's here, get on, we're not leaving you." he said, voice tight. As I slipped off of the Doctor's lap to my feet, I wondered what he really wanted to say, but realized I probably didn't want to know. Taking each others hand, Doctor and I boarded the plane. Mum had booked a row of four seats for the two of us. I guess she wanted to sit with dad alone, I didn't see their seats anywhere near us.

I began experimenting with the seats, although it was more like fumbling. I soon learned that I could lower the arm rests, transforming the row of seats into more of a sleeping area, or in my case, a better place to get close to the Doctor. I smirked when I realized this knowing that for the entire trip we could be as close as we wanted. Doctor wrapped an arm around me when we sat down, and kissed my forehead.

"How long is the flight?" he asked offhandedly, as if he was thinking about something.

I checked my ticket." 12 hours."

"12 hours!?!?!?!" Doctor exclaimed jumping to his feet. "I can't stay here for that long! The Tardis only ever takes an hour at most to reach any destination! 12 hours? That's nearly, no that IS half a day!! Half a day that could be used instead, exploring galaxies or any number of other useful things! I can't believe humans can just sit for half a day not doing a thing!" Other passengers had started to stare at us, for both his explosion of words and his use of the word Tardis, as well as human as if talking about another species.

"We won't be doing nothing, necessarily." I tease him quietly, placing a hand on his arm. He began to relax slightly but was clearly not at ease. He sat down once again still grumbling under his breath about who knows what. Insulting species I had never heard of,most likely. The plane began moving down the runway, Doctor grabbed the arm rests after his fingers flew through the air, as if to restrain himself. As the plane took off he tightened his hold, I looked at him"What's wrong? Its smoother than the Tardis." I had to admit although it was the truth, the bumpy Tardis rides were quite fun.

"Exactly! I've always used to Tardis to travel! I'm used to having to adjust everything all the time and the random, awkward jerks she does! This, this is just weird!"  
I shook my head with a smile,"Don't worry, we wont ride them often, probably this is the last time, I have everything I need now."

Doctor huffed, but seemed pleased with the news. The corner of his mouth turned up in a smile at the final words. His faced changed from one of confusion/annoyance to one of cleverness, or as I knew one of plotting. Smirking he whispered in my ear." Jackie's not around to interrupt us now." he teased me."There are still other people!" I teased back,acting nervous and a bit timid, wondering how long he would believe it. Not long, I knew it wouldn't last, one of the issues of loving someone so clever.

"So what?" he responded with that smile of his, just like I thought, he knew I didn't really care.

"Nothing," I said, leaning against him, closing my eyes, my head rested on his shoulder, inhaling his scent, relaxing in the peace of the moment.

I guess I relaxed more than I realized, when I opened my eyes again , Doctor had fallen asleep, his head leaning back against the chair,hair in his eyes, mouth slightly open. Blinking as I woke, I noticed how dark the cabin had become. Looking around I discovered why, curtains had been pulled to separate the rows from each other, one in front of us,one behind and a final one that led to the hallway or whatever that's called on a plane. Out the window, the sky was dark, stars decorating the black canvas.

I knew Doctor would want to see this, seeing all of the stars he loved. I bit my lip as I thought I tried to think of a way to wake him up. I straightened myself as I sat up, placing my lips on his , I gave him a gentle kiss. It wasn't long before his eyes opened wide in shock. His face relaxed when he saw me, returning the kiss. I pulled away before I could be distracted by him, from my personal mission for him. "Look at them." I said softly, showing him the window. He climbed over me and pressed his face against the window. "Oh, look at that," he said, that was all I could understand, after those words he began naming galaxies and planets, species, and other things.

He moved slightly away from the window "Rose, look at this!" he pointed out the various stars, telling me stories about there occupants, I moved closer to the window so I could see better. I was proud of myself for making him so happy. He was sitting crosslegged, like a schoolchild in a class room facing the window. I settled myself into his lap, he is so tall, I was able to lean against him, and his head was still nearly three inches above mine. I heard him sigh and felt the movement through his chest and his lungs expelled the air, his head rested softly against mine." Isn't it beautiful Rose?" he asked in a voice like a child mesmerized by a storybook.

"Absolutely gorgeous"I agreed. Some people might say I'm just agreeing with him because I love him, but that's not it. I started traveling with the Doctor because I wanted to see new worlds and lands. See what aliens really looked like, I just wanted to explore. After I spent so much time with him and realized how much of all of the universes I was missing, I never wanted to leave. The sight of all those stars through a plane window was truly magnificent. Because I knew people look at them to see constellations, but me and Doctor, we look for memories and stories to tell about what's really up there.

For a while we just sat there watching the stars pass by our window, sometimes speaking, but mostly just allowing ourselves to be overwhelmed with the wonder of the stars and of the memories we made on our adventures among them.

Doctor shifted so that we were diagonal to the window, still a wonderful view, but now he had his back against the chairs so that he was more comfortable. He leaned forward, forcing me to move as well, I didn't resist but I did turn around to see what he was doing. I saw him shrug out of his large trench coat he always wore, I guess he had two, because I knew 10 would never let someone have his only trench coat.

Doctor leaned back to his original position and I fell back into his cheat as he laid the warm coat over both of us. it was so big it covered us with room to spare and dragged the floor. I began to feel tired and shifted so that I was stretched out along the seats, with my head in his lap. Doctor adjusted his coat so that we were both still covered, I grabbed a blanket so that he could have something on his shoulders while we got comfortable but he shook his head so I just laid the blanket on one of the chairs. He spread the coat so that it was like a blanket over ,e and then he ducked his head and shoulders under before sitting up again, I scrunched my legs up a bit so that my feet were still underneath what now resembled a tent.

I couldn't see Doctor for a moment but then he turned on a flashlight amd laid it against his leg facing us. I gorges, we looked like kids on a camping trip, well pretending we were on one at least. He laughed, and I laughed with him."We are such children!" I declared, he nodded." And I love it." he said, that sent me laughing again, but exhaustion began to hit me so that the laughter sounded like it came from a drunken person. This only made him laugh harder. I jabbed him playfully in the side with my elbow and he kissed my hair." Get some sleep Rose." he told me with a chuckle."We still have 8 hours of this god awful nonTardis flight left." I shook my head, amazed that he was still going on about this not being the Tardis, but I wasn't surprised."You should sleep too." I told him, stretching so that I could give him a kiss, he leaned down and kissed me. "You sleep then I will." he said. I nodded and closed my eyes falling into a happy sleep full of dreams of the two of us.


	3. His First Home

I awoke to a screaming voice, one that at the moment was unrecognizable. At first I couldn't even distinguish the words. A few moments later as the words registered, I heard this, "Rose how could you? What happened? I thought we could trust you two!" After my mind understood the words, a name soon matched the , mum. I sighed, although I couldnt see her face or any part of her through the fabric, her words annoyed me in their idiocy. I was glad for the thick fabric of the trench coat which both kept me warm and at the moment blocked mum from view. I wish it could block out her ranting words as well , but you can't have everything.I felt Doctor shift as he , his head had moved out of our little tent while he slept, I felt pity for him because unlike me, he could both hear and see mum clearly. I trusted him to handle this, I knew he could get her to shut up and I also had no interest to deal with her , or move at all at the moment.

"Jackie, Jackie relax." He said, pulling his arms out of the blankets to gesture, I hoped it was a calming one.

"Relax, Doctor?" She asked, saying his name as if mocking it, I cringed at the sound."How am I supposed to relax with this image in front of me?"

Doctor lifted the coat slightly towards him as if to see what mum was going on . I smiled at him." Good morning Rose." He said smiling back. "Mornin' Doctor." I .Lowering the coat so that mum never saw me and spoke to her."Well, I don't see anything wrong, Rose was asleep now she's awake and you're yelling at her for using my coat as a blanket."

"You know very well that's not what I'm yelling about Doctor. Take that coat off of her!"

I pouted and clutched the fabric around me, I was so comfortable, I didn't want him to take it away. Doctor tried to pull it off of me but I simply tightened my grip. He ducked his head into the little tent"C'mon Rose, let go." I shook my head." But I like it under here!" I complained.

I heard mum take a sharp breath, it was funny to know what was going through her mind. Knowing her assumptions were wrong, just made it funnier, especially because I soon hoped them to be right. I raised my voice and spoke it a bit of a whine."Aw, dont make me come out!" Doctor chuckled realizing my plan." Rose come on out, plane ride's over and everyone's gone, we can finish this at home."

Hearing his words mum grabbed the coat and ripped it off, Doctor amd I releasing our holds on it as she started to pull. The trench coat fell onto a pile at her feet. We laughed seeing her shocked face as she saw what had been under the coat. I was rolling around laughing and Doctor was hugging himself, laughing too hard to speak." Got'cha mum!" I cried. Her face was a mixture of anger, confusion and mostly shock.

* * * * * * * * * * * *

Once we had all calmed down and been ushered off the plane by a very confused flight attendant, we started home. Mum was still muttering about Doctor and I with our immaturity, that only set us off laughing again. Eventually she gave up, accepting that nothing had happened, yet.

Once he had stepped inside the house,mum stepped so that she was between the two of us. " Now,Doctor,since you're living with us, you'll need a place to sleep. The only guest room we had is now Rose's room. You will be sleeping in the living room, at least for now." Doctor nodded, I knew he was secretly glad that he didn't have to fully embrace living in a house, meaning bedroom, and all of that. Sleeping on a couch was a lot like the Tardis, where each night we found a place to make ourselves comfortable and called it good.

"I'll help him set up, mum." I said, smiling as Doctor side stepped her and linked our arms together. We went into the living room and Doctor looked around."Well, one upside to a parallel universe." I looked at him, confused" Bigger house." he explained. I laughed,"I was the only person besides him who understood, my mum and dad had only lived in this universe not the one I grew up in where mum and I practically lived in an apartment. Now we lived in more like a mansion, with two living rooms,which worked out well now that Doctor needed a place to live. Before now I never really understood the point of the room.

I walked up stairs and returned with my arms full of blankets pillows and sheets. Doctor looked at me strangely." These are for you." I told him and showed him how to lay everything out on the couch so that it would be more comfortable. It wa still too short for him though. Doctor turned to me." you don't happen to know where a tool chest is do you?" I nodded and went out to the garage returning with a small one. "Thank you." Doctor crawled behind the couch, slid underneath and did who knows what to it. All I know is that the couch was now a pullout which gave him much more room to lay on. "That's what these are for!" I realized picking up a set of sheets that were in the closet." The maid bought them but they don't fit any other beds!" I tried to see if they fit on this one and it worked perfectly.

I had to readjust everything so that I taught Doctor properly how to set up the bed. There was also another couch in the room, along with table, recliner and a televison. It took a little while for Doctor to figure out which buttons on the remote did what to the TV. I tried to help but each time he said." no,no I got it." stubborn as ever. Soon it stated to get dark and I went upstairs to my room to shower and change. When I came back down I showed Doctor where the bathroom was for him.

He came back to the living room with just a towel around his waist and I remembered he didn't have any extra clothes."Dad! Can Doctor borrow something for the night?" I called up the stairs. a bundle of clothes which included a proper set of pajamas still wrapped, so I knew dad hadn't worn them. I gave them to Doctor." Tomorrow," I said." We are taking you shopping." he scrunched his nose up like a child being told he has to go to the dentist." We like including Jackie?" I bit my lip." I don't know, but let's not ask maybe we can leave tomorrow without her noticing." Doctor nodded then went to change. He came back and laid down on the couch, now bed. I crawled up next to him." Isn't your room upstairs?" he asked me." yes." I answered with a smile that told him I had no intention of going up there. He chuckled." Good old Rose, you haven't changed a bit." I laid my head on his chest." Not at all." I answered.

We talked late into the night, at some point I guess we fell asleep, because I woke up at 2 and saw him snoring. I pulled the blankets closer around us and fell back asleep again, his arm around me protectively as we slept.


	4. Think Before You Attack

I was jerked into consciousness by mum's obnoxious alarm. That stupid, bloody thing screams louder than someone being murdered. I groaned and grabbed the first thing my hand touch, assuming it was a pillow and threw it over my head, wanting to return to the wonderful dream I had been having. There had been a second Doctor and he was mine, and that was all I cared about. I hoped that by falling asleep, maybe dream me would be greeted with a kiss from dream him. 

The thing I grabbed though, seemed a lot bigger than a pillow, but also a lot smaller, and different in other ways. Bigger because it felt weighed down by something, smaller because ot was a lot thinner than I remembered my pillow being. It also didn't feel as soft as my pillowcase. After all this registered, I realized my pillow was making a strange sound as if it was alive. I screamed and quote literally jumped out of bed, thinking of the various things Doctor had shown me and trying to figure out which of them might be impersonating my pillow. My feet and legs got tangled in the sheets so my jump turned into a fall and my scream became a thud as I landed flat on my face. Even though I was stuck in the fabric I frantically clawed at my carpet with my fingers to get away.

That was the first moment I stopped to really consider what was going on. My thick soft carpet was now hardwood floor under my hands, I flipped myself over, panting to see that the sheets were wrong too. And the bed was a couch, although now it kinda looked like a bed. And, and oh my god!! there was a man, in the couch bed where I had been sleeping! It was dad, because dad was upstairs I could hear him, but I couldn't see this man, I had somehow tangled him in the sheets in my mad dash, apparently I had woken him as well because he was trying to get out of the twisted fabric.

As carefully as I could, I got out of the sheets, from there I walked quietly into the kitchen, trying to figure out which weapon would moat harm either human man or alien thing that was on the couch. Deciding on a rolling pin and a frying pan I returned to the living room. I watched my adversary closely and attacked as his head came into view, smacking him hard across the face with the frying pan and holding up the rolling pin if I needed to use that too. After the man had crumpled in unconsciousness back on the couch I lowered my weapons to the ground but kept them in easy reach in case I needed them.

I straddled the man so that he was pinned down and my hands were free to attack if need be. His face was covered again by sheets that had collapsed around him as he fell. I grabbed the edge of the sheet and ripped it aside, then my eyes got really, really wide. I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, and I hoped I wasn't, I would be really mad at my dream self if she had conked the Doctor with a frying pan. No, I wasn't dreaming, I Rose Tyler, had just knocked the Doctor, the man I loved unconscious with a frying pan because I didn't allow myself to think rationally.

Mum came pounding down the stairs with dad behind her. Her face was infuriated, probably because of the position I was in over the Doctor. "Rose Tyler!" she yelled as she came closer, I slid off of Doctor." Mum I didn't mean to, I really didn't." she interrupted me." Oh of course you didn't, because I didn't see you just sitting there like that!" then her eyes moved to the Doctors face, now being close enough to see the swelling black eyes, both of them, and bump forming on his forehead. Her gaze drifted down to the floor where my 'weapons' lay. She took a deep breath." Rose, what did you do." she said slowly and pinched her nose, like she always does when she can't believe something.

I told her a quick version of my being awoken by her alarm and dreaming of what happened yesterday, but thinking it was only a dream, then getting confused of where I was, why I was downstairs and why someone else was next to me. I showed her my search for weaponry and, without weapons showed, and imitated Doctors reaction as he was still out cold. Dad surprised me by responding with a laugh." well we know Doctor will never hurt Rose, she can sure handle herself." Mum glared at him but then started laughing as well. 

I probably would have laughed too if two things weren't occurring, one if it was Doctor. And two, if he wasn't waking up clutching his head. I quickly returned to his side. I didn't give him a chance to speak until I asked." what hurts worst?" he raised his eyebrows as of wondering how I knew he was hurt. I saw his eyes so swollen they would barely open and bit my lip. "My head."Doctor said, I went into the kitchen amd returned with Advil, and a couple of ice packs." Just lay still," I told him, easing him back onto his back after giving him the Advil with some water. I placed one icepack on his forehead where I could see a bump and the other on his eyes, with a cloth underneath so his eyes didn't freeze or anything like that.

Mum and dad went back upstairs after telling me to tell them how Doctor was in ten minutes."What happened to me? I cant see and I have a horrid headache." Doctor asked me. I sighed running a hand through his beautifully messy hair." I hit you with a frying pan, gave you two black eyes and you've got a bump on your forehead." I said chewing my lip." Now why would you do that?" Doctor asked raising his hands straight upwards in confusion.  
So I told him what I had told mum about thinking he was an alien or something that was trying to attack me, he laughed at that." You got the alien part right, not much else Rose." I laughed with him," Yeah, sorry bout that." he shrugged," Not a problem, I just wish I could heal like I could with two hearts." he sighed." But then you couldn't be with me." I reminded him." Right you are." he smiled," So its worth it.

"You mentioned shopping last night, I'm assuming most people don't go out looking like I do, right now." "Actually, not too uncommon." I told him." you just wear sunglasses and no one will notice a thing." He nodded then grimaced." Alright, I'll go, but not until this horrid head pain goes away." I smiled and kissed him." I'll be right back. I need to get dressed so I can take care of you until then without feeling like a slob, and I need to tell mum how you're doing." He nodded,a small movement that I could see caused him pain, I just hoped the pain went away soon, I hated to see him in pain, knowing that it was my hand hand that wacked him with a frying pan.


	5. Chapter 5

I got dressed as quickly as I could, then told mum through her door how Doctor was doing. I hurried in the kitchen, throwing together a quick breakfast of bacon, eggs and biscuits for everyone, mum, dad,Doctor and I. I left mum and dads on the counter, carrying Doctor and mine out to the living room. I lifted his ice pack off of his eyes to see how he was doing. I winced and I must have made some sound because Doctor asked." What is it? How bad are they?" I looked at his now violet purple swollen eyes "Well, they're lighter, not as dark as they were when I hit you." I said, trying to make it sound better." Ah, but I still can't see!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in air. I had to admit he looked quote funny, lying there in my dads clothes which were very baggy on Doctors thin frame with his arms straight up in the air.

"Do you have any food?" Doctor asked, turning his head toward the plates." You can smell them, can't you?" I asked him as response." Maybe." he smiled. I propped him up and placed the food on his lap." Do you want to try to eat on your own?" I had removed the ice so that they weren't on too long, but his eyes were still really swollen."I can do it." he said, stubborn as ever. It took him three tries to find the biscuit and instead of eating it, he more of missed his mouth and ending up smashing it against his face."You can't see." I reminded him." But i can eat!" he insisted wiping the crumbs off his face and tried again with the eggs, they spilled everywhere. I took the fork from him," You are making a mess, which I will have to clean up, I don't want to do that, so I will feed you." he protested but I tried not too make it too big of a deal, I just guided his hands, he wouldn't let me do anything else. He ate most of breakfast, the rest fell into blankets and onto his plate.

I felt awful, I had made him blind, well temporarily. Mum came downstairs on her way to work" Rose sweetheart, how is he?" I didn't answer just let her look, I'm pretty sure the purple eyes were answer enough. She looked at him and sighed." Well he doesn't look worse."

"That's great Jackie!" Doctor cried sarcastically." He's got two swollen eyes, cant see a thing, got a splittin' headache but at least he doesn't look worse!" I tried to hide my smile, Doctor felt awful and everything he said was true, but he could still have something to say to mum, he was always had something, whether telling her not to do something, like on the Tardis, or just like this, atleast I knew he was alright in his head, I hadn't messed that up to badly or that wouldn't have been his reaction.

I could tell mum wantes to tell him to shut up or something like that so I stood and turned to her."Mum , I've got things here, I'll take care of Doctor and if he can, we're going to buy him new clothes..." Mums face became excited," Shopping? and you didn't tell me?" I cringed, cursing myself for telling her." Well, I was planning on going with him alone amd maybe get a few things for myself. I planned it last night." So you two were just gonna sneak out basically?" I nodded amd shrugged." That was basically the plan." Mum held up a finger, "new plan, I go to work you stay home with him. I'll see how you both are doing and maybe then we go shopping alright?" I knew there was no other way without getting in trouble which in this universe would actually. be an issue so I sighes." Yes mum." she smiled." I'll see you after work, bye now."

I waved goodbye as she walked out the door, then collapsed on the couch, falling into Doctor. Well, partially on Doctor, his arm, I adjusted myself so that I was laying next to him." I'm so sorry about this" I said, looking at him. He had his hands over his face as if protecting himself from something, he dragged them off his face and turned to me.".Sorry about what?" he asked, my eyes got wide when I saw his face. His eyes were mostly back to normal, still a bit swollen but not terrible. I reached over to touch his forehead, the bump was gone." Ugh, but the headache's still there, you've got a good arm Rose." he said as if reading my mind." How did you do that?" I asked him, running my hands over his face, to see if there were any bruises left, absolutely nothing." I'm still part timelord, so I can turn back time." I looked at him." wait, so you're not healed." He shook his head." No, I just turned back time on me to this morning before you hit me, thus removing any harm that has occurred since then. Of course it has to come back, but I have a few hours, I tried to do a timelock, but its not perfect." I was amazed." Doctor you are incredible!"

"Ah, well I'm alright ," he smiled. Then he got up and left for a bit, when he came back he was dressed in his suit, I guess mum washed it last night."Are we going shopping?" he asked me as he fixed his tie."Um, well, if we have a way to get to the mall then no issue, but I don't have a car" I told him."We can walk, a little exercise won't kill us." "Doctor its ten miles," I said as I put on my shoes, a pair of purple converse, so I could remember my Doctor before I knew he was coming back."And when has a challenge ever stopped us? And about Jackie, when did you ever listen to me when I told you something like that?" I laughed," Never and never." I answered." well then, let's go!" Doctor said walking out the front door. I followed behind him making sure to lock everything and turn out all the lights.

( I know this chapter wasn't my best, I had an idea, but it didn't work with what was happening. Chapter Six will be better I PROMISE!)


	6. Chapter 6

Walking ten miles is a lot longer than it seems in your head. Once we arrived at the mall, we were both sweating. I brushed my hair out of my eyes, wishing I had something to hold my bangs back with but of course no such luck. We walked inside and Doctor couldn't see enough."You humans are amazing! One building with so much inside of it! Truly ingenious you are. " He started walking around exploring, soon nearly running with excitement. He thoroughly a booth selling sunglasses, trying nearly every pair, he looked like a big happy child. I joined him "See any you like Doctor?" I asked him, as he admired himself in a mirror set in the booth, before he could answer me the lady running the booth smiled at me." Hello Rose, whose this nice man with you?" I didn't recognize her, but that didn't mean anything, mum was always telling people about me at her work.

" This is my, um, friend Doctor." I said, not sure what to call him, I knew he loved me but I wasn't sure if dating as boyfriend would be a good term. " Oi, just friends are we Rose?" he turned to me wearing a pair of large red sunglasses. I bit my lip, deciding to just go for it." Doctor's my, boyfriend." I told her." Oh Doctor, such a cute nickname, what's his real name Rose?" Doctor answered for me." John Smith, nice to meet you." he said, extending a hand to her. I shook my head, I wondered why he always went by that name but I wasn't going to correct him, if he wanted to be John Smith he could. "We've got to be going, John and I are going shopping." I said, tugging on Doctor's arm a bit,"Come on."

When we were out of her hearing range Doctor looked at me." What was that?" I sighed, "She doesn't seem right, I know she's probably human and I have to reason to think otherwise, but she bothers me for some reason." Doctor chuckled."Rose I think you spent too much time with me in the Tardis, just because you don't particularly like a lady or she seems strange does not make her an alien." I sighed," Doctor listen to me, there is something wrong with her, not just strange and its physical but there is something not right about her, she's not human." I insisted. Doctor just shook his head." Forget about her and shop, although I have no idea what that means."Of course he wouldn't know, he had an endless supply of clothing, food and whatever he wanted in the Tardis.

I smiled trying to forget about that lady and directed Doctor towards the first clothing store I saw. I dragged him inside and began looking for a new hoodie. I could see him inspecting each individual shirt. and gave them all looks that made it seem as if they gave off awful odors. He looked through every thing and came back to me."What am I supposed to wear?" he asked me in an undertone. I shook my head in amusement and began browsing the shelves. I returned to Doctor with a pair of black jeans, a graphic tee and a dark colored jacket." Things like this." I said holding them out for him. He looked at my collection amd winkled his nose." What's wrong with wearing a nice suit? Don't others?" I smiled." No , most people here only wear suits to work, or formal occasions. This is what you wear everyday. Now go on, try em on." I pushed him towards a.dressing room.  
When he came out, I expected something to be wrong, but he looked alright. The jeans were a bit tight and the shirt needed to be longer but other than that he looked good. He looked in the mirror." This is ghastly!" he declared. I rolled my eyes and returned with a plain tshirt and blue jeans, in larger sizes." Do these then, and don't do the jacket." I felt like I wielded so much power, ordering the Doctor around and him doing as I say. He came out again and he looked great. Everything fit perfectly so I made him look again at himself." Well, this is better I guess." he said running his hand through his hair although I could see in his eyes he didn't mind it and might actually like it. "Now go pick out some more, I'm going to get a few things for me." I said walking to a different section of the store.

I admired some jewelry and selected a gold bracelet with etched designs that looked like smoke. I also chose a muted red mini skirt, black leggings, and a purple shirt. I tried them on and loved it, so I paid and went looking for Doctor. I heard a crash and then a cry." Rose!" I knew he had broken either one of his own bones or something in the store, the noise was so loud. When I finally got over to him, I couldn't see him at first, he was trapped, literally under a pile of clothes. He had gotten twisted in the fabric and the metal stand that held up the selection had become entangled in his legs, he looked up at me with that smile of his." I'm saying this now, I have no idea what happened." I laughed before helping him out of the mess, a store employee came over to help but I assured her we were fine. Once I had Doctor back on his feet I realized something." Doctor, where did you get those?"I asked pointing to a red pair of glasses he was wearing." Oh, I got them from that lady we passed, I bought them." I nodded, as if that made perfect sense, except when we left the stand ,he didn't have the glasses, he had been looking at them ,but they were gone until just now. 

I looked outside of the store for the lady's booth and didn't see anything." Strange." I said to myself. "What's strange?" Doctor asked me." That stand, the one with glasses, its just gone!" I said pointing to the place where I remembered it being."Maybe its somewhere else and you're remembering it differently." I shook my head." No I know it was there, we walked straight in after we went there." Doctor went back to shopping." What do you think about this Rose?" he asked me holding up a brown jacket with neon blue pants. "um, which do you like more?" I asked." These," he said, holding up the pants. I took the jacket from him and rummaged through the store until I put together clothes that would go with the pants. A yellow shirt with an abstract pattern across front and back. Doctor looked at the shirt and nodded." I like it, looks like time." we both laughed and the people who had heard him just stared at us like we were lunatics.

We took the clothes for Doctor to the register,5 shirts, 4pants, a pair of dark cloth shoes, and a couple of jackets. I ran it all on my own card, a plus to this universe, I got a credit card. With bags in hand,Doctor and I wandered the mall, we still had a few hours before mum got home from work. Doctor caught sight of a carousel and hopped right on, beaming like a child, I decided to get on with him, my horse was a brown color while his was white. I had never had so much fun on one of these as a child as I did now, I couldn't have been happier. 

After that we went to a few other stores then a sweet shop, and ended our trip with a stop for ice cream. Having just enough time to get home we set off. Apparently we forgot about rutabagas and we got another shower of bullets, one of them caught my shoulder as we ran. I grimaced bit kept running, he hadn't hit us earlier, just shot some bullets as a warning. I turned to look at him and saw a glint of something on his face, but we were too far away to see him properly and I had no interest too.

I unlocked the front door when we got to the house and I went into the kitchen to fix up some cookies for mum, hoping she'd let our little adventure slide. I placed them in the oven then walked up to my room to put away my new things. I passed Doctor who was in the bathroom, messing with his hair and making random facial expressions while wearing some new clothes. He looked cute, but I wondered if I had made a bad decision having him buy so many new clothes that were so different than what he was used to. He didn't really look like my Doctor without a auit. I went up to my room to think, conflicted by the simple clothing decision.


	7. Chapter 7

I wandered around my room, trying to relax,I couldn't understand why I was so agitated all of a sudden. My shoulder started to sting so I looked over at it and saw blood seeping onto my jacket from a cut. I assumed it was from the farmer who had been shooting at us. I went into my bathroom and cleaned it off. Honestly it looked worse clean because I could see shredded skin. I covered it with gauze and changed into new clothes. I went down stairs after that to see how Doctor was doing.

I stopped in my tracks when I turned into the living room. His face was covered in bruises and his eyes were swollen nearly shut, he was sitting on the couch/his bed. I sat next to him, trying to think of what to get for him." What happened to you?" I asked running my fingers over his face. That made him laugh"You did Rose." he answered." Me? That was this morning and you fixed it!" I went into the kitchen and returned with ice, laying it over his eyes and other bruised areas of his face." I told you, t was a failed timelock, meaning it wouldn't be permanent. Guess it unfroze, I'll have to recover normally now." I sighed." Doctor I'm so sorry." he waved a hand in the air." Ah, its alright Rose, you didmt cause any real damage, I don't think. Anyway, Jackie'll be less suspicious of our outing if I look like this." I had to agree, he was right. I was secretly glad he couldnt see, so he couldn't see the lump on my shoulder that was bandages under my jacket.

Not long after that mum came home dragging about five bags, I stood up to help her carry them in." How is he?" she asked in a whisper jerking her head toward the Doctor.

" He seems to be doing better." I asked, trying to make sure he couldn't hear."What's in the bags mum?". She seemed confused as if she didn't know what I meant so I pointed to the bags we had brought in. 

" Oh those!" she exclaimed." Let me show you." she opened one of them and pulled out a brand new, still wrapped suit, with fabrics varying in colors between gray and blue. 

I took it from her and smiled." For the Doctor?" she nodded.

"A sort of peace offering." I looked through the other bags and found similar items but all different colors.

" He will love you for this mum." I told her. She shrugged

“

He doesn't bite my head off for a while, that's good enough for me."I rolled my eyes and helped her set the new clothes up in his closet, well one of the hall closets that now was his. When I reached into one of the bags I pulled out a pair of dress shoes. 

" No, we are not giving him these." I told her, putting them back.

" Well why ever not? They work with everything else I bought, if he wants a different color I'll go with him and get it later, but the shape he's in it won't be soon." 

"Mum, he hates those shoes. Don't you look at what he wears?"

"I got him these didn't I?"

"His shoes mum, he wears Converse, always.”

She sighed "Fine, I'll take these back." I started to unpack the final bag but mum snatched it from me.

She didn't say a word, just went upstairs holding the bag like it was something precious. I don't know why she was hiding it, if its her clothes then fine, but why couldn't I see them? I ignored her and went back to Doctor, taking the ice packs off to check his face. I grimaced his bruises were still really dark.

"How bad is it?" he asked me

." Not terribly pretty I'm afraid." I admitted.

"How long does it take humans to heal from frying pan attacks?" he asked me. I bit my lip as I thought.

" A week or two I believe." I answered him. I laid down next to him." How's your headache?" I asked.

" Better than before." he answered, wrapping his arm around me. When he touched my bandaged shoulder he stopped, I winced at the pressure, he sat up trying to open his eyes." Rose, what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing I'm fine." Doctor managed to get his eyes slightly open and took my jacket off, he moved my sleeve to reveal the bloody bandage.

" Rose, that's not nothing, what happened?" I shrugged back into my jacket or attempted too very painfully.

" I'm fine really." I insisted. Doctor slid my shirt off my shoulder again.

" Rose, tell me or I will tell Jackie."

"Tell me what?" Mum asked coming down the stairs at that exact moment.

I painfully fixed my sleeves." Nothing, he's just over reacting." I tried to assure her with my back to Doctor. He took the moment to pull aside my shirt revealing the bandage to mum. She gasped and rushed over.

" Rose what happened to you? How? When? You didn't even leave the house." I tried to use that as an excuse. 

"I tripped on the stairs and cut my shoulder on the wall. Mum clearly didn't believe me, and kept questioning me, while behind me Doctor was removing my bandage.

" Oh, I know." he said in a hushed tone. Mum and I both turned to him, mum had a face of expectation, mine one of fear

." What do you know?" Mum asked him frantically.

"I know that Rose was grazed by a bullet ." he spoke calmly but there was such sadness in his bruised face." Rose why didn't you tell me when it happened?" Mum grew livid." When it happened? You were there Doctor and you didn't protect her? Someone tell me how this happened right now!"

Doctor looked at me, I sighed and told mum everything, except the timelock Doctor did, that would just make things confusing. Once I finished, mum tried to yell, but ending up talking loudly as she gathered things for my arm." Rose I told you to wait until I got home! Taking the car wouldn't have allowed this to happen." Doctor had to hold me still as she attempted to clean my shoulder. It hurt so badly! I writhed and screamed trying to get her to stop. She tried to be more gentle,but she was hardly touching me as it was,, it just hurt! Doctor helped mum lay me down with my head in his lap. He played with my hair and made me look at him as he tries to distract me from the awful pain. Mum wrapped a new bandage around my shoulder and took my jacket to wash it. I leaned against Doctor trying to ignore my throbbing shoulder.

"Why did it do that?" I asked softly, partially to myself and partially not

." Why did it do what?" Doctor asked me."When I rinsed it off when we got home, it didn't hurt at all. But just then my skin could've been on fire. and not hurt any worse." He wrapped his arms around me.

" I don't know why, but I do know that I will protect you from anything that ever, ever tried to hurt you. I promise" he kissed the top of my head. I snuggled closer to him, finding a feeling of security whenever I'm close to him. I closed my eyes.trying to think of anything, absolutely anything to distract myself from my throbbing shoulder.


	8. Chapter 8

For the next few days I remained mostly in my bed room, with Doctor by my side nearly constantly. Except at night, he had to go downstairs at night. My shoulder didn't get much better, but it did sometimes hurt worse, I would grit my teeth and close my eyes plunging myself into memories of joy with Doctor or just looking at him while he held my hand as we waited for the pain to pass. His face was healing very well, he could mow fully open his eyes and the bruises were a yellowish color. Seeing his improvement made me glad, knowing that the injuries I gave him wouldn't last.

Seeing his face each time Id be pulled into a fit of pain, seeing how much it hurt him that he couldn't help me was one of the most terrible things I had ever seen. He mum and dad did everything they could to help. After a week, Doctor couldn't take it anymore. When mum came into my room to check on me before she left for work he stood and walked over to her." How can you let her suffer like this?" he demanded."Can't you see how much it hurts her? I don't know what's wrong but you've got to do something. I know I used to be the one who always fixed things, but Jackie I just can't anymore. No matter what you, Pete or I do she doesn't get any better, as far as I can tell she's getting worse. Jackie you have to do something, I'm begging you." I could see tears start to roll down his cheeks and I wanted to comfort him but I didn't know how.

Mum nodded."I know, I just hoped she'd get better, she's not I know. Stay with her,I know you have been but watch her.I'm going to make a call." I could see tears building behind her eyes as she spoke, was she afraid to talk in front of Doctor or me? I didn't know and I didn't have time to think about it as my vision went black and pain horrible pain coursed through my arm eminating from my shoulder. I felt my body shake and a whimper escaped my lips.

When I was able to reopen my eyes and the pain had for the moment left me, I looked at Doctor with pleading eyes." what's happening to me?" He looked at me calmly but I could see it was difficult." I don't know Rose, I really don't. I wish I did so I knew what to do ,but I don't." I noticed as he spoke, his fingers moved continually over a .right hand pocket on one of the suits mum had bought him. I looked at the pocket, hoping he would show me what was inside. He saw my gaze and smiled"Well, I guess now is a good time as any." he stood from his chair by my bedside and helped me to my feet.

He took one of my hands in each of his own." Rose Tyler," He smiled like he did when we would reach a new planet, a smile of excitement." I will never let anyone or anything hurt you. I love you and when we were seperateds, you in this world and me in the other, well, sort of me." I giggled and he went on." Either way, that was the most horrible thing I've ever experienced, being away from you. I never want that to happen again. Seeing you in so much pain over the past week has only made me want to make sure you are never alone if you are in need." Doctor knelt down on one knee, I knew what was happening and I couldn't believe it. He reached into that mysterious pocket and pulled out a small blue box, he opened to reveal a silver ring with a ruby in the shape of a rose set upon it, gem leaves surrounding the flower were a light blue color. He took the ring out of its place in the box and looked up at me." Rose Tyler, will you marry me?" I could feel tears building up and just let them flow, knowing that it wasn't pan, it was joy, pure and utter joy. As the tears cascaded over my cheeks and I nodded and answered." Yes, yes!" He reached for my hand and I willingly gave it. He slid the beautiful ring onto my finger and stood, taking my hands again before hugging me. I hugged him back, resting my head in the crook of his neck.

After a moment I shifted to look him in the eye."I love you so much Doctor," he didn't answer just kissed me, I threw one of my arms around his neck, the other was too painful to lift. He pulled me close and I could've sworn everything stopped beside the two of o,us in that moment. When we broke away mum stepped in with dad, smiling. I look at them in awe" Did you know he was going to do this?" They both nodded. I went over to my parents and gave them each one arm hugs. As I was walking back to Doctor, I stiffened as pain shot through my arm and I fell towards the floor. I heard someone yell my name and heard someone else talking very fast. The next things were a blur, I felt myself lifted from the floor and carried somewhere. After that I don't know what happened, I remember Doctor saying something and his voice was near my head, but uneven as if he was moving. Then the pain got too horrible for me to bare, and I slid into unconsciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

The pain lasted longer than before, at worst it had been an hour, but now I didn't know how much time had past, it wouldn't go away, my shoulder felt like it was burning away, I wished the horrible flames would just cover my entire self so it wouldn't be so intense, but I had no control over the pain. in my subconscious that's all that existed that horrible pain, even trying to imagine Doctor wouldn't help. I couldn't scream, I couldn't wake, I could only burn. The pain lessened at one point, but so did everything else, I couldn't think I couldn't do anything. I thought I was dead, nothing else made sense.  
Light suddenly flooded my mind. The pain was for the moment gone. I tried to open my eyes and was relived to know I could. It took a while, just to complete the simple task of opening my eyes, little by little the gap between my eyelids increased and I could see. Not only could I see, but I could feel, I felt that I was laying on something, with one hand leaning against something hard. I turned my head and realized I was in some sort of bed, with railings. I saw something in the corner of my eye, something familiar but I didn't know what. I turned my head the opposite direction and saw him, Doctor.  
He looked so tired, like he had been awake for days. He was looking at the door, then his eyes moved to the screens, I could hear beeping and buzzing around me. I tried to move but there were so many wires and tubes and other things around me it was nearly impossible. I groaned and Doctor turned towards me and he looked at me with the happiest smile amd gently took my hand nearest to him in his own." Hello Rose." I smiled back." Hello Doctor. Am I in a hospital?" he nodded. "You started to walk towards me, then you collapsed and started writhing in my arms. Jackie called for help and we got you here as quickly as we could. Your dad can drive pretty fast when he wants to." he shook his head." We didn't know what was happening and neither do the doctors. They ran tests on your shoulder and they found a shard of metal, they think from .the bullet coated in some sort of poison or venom. They got out the shard, but they aren't sure of there is or isn't any poison still in your body." he told me.  
I was about to say something but I noticed that I couldn't, feel my ring, the engagement ring Doctor gave me. I lifted my hands to my face and was horrified, it wasn't there. I looked around frantically. Doctor held up the box he had originally held the ring in up to me." Looking for this?" he opened the box revealing the ring. I sighed, starting to calm down." Yes." I nodded." Why aren't I wearing it?" Doctor chuckled and replaced it on my hand." The doctors had to remove your jewelry for the tests and removal of the shard. They placed it in a bag and gave it to Jackie, she gave me the ring so I could give it back when you woke up." I nodded, understanding."Where are mum and dad?" I asked." At your house, they went home to get some sleep I told them Id watch you. They'll be glad to know you're awake." he pulled out my mobile and sent a message, I assumed to mum amd dad before putting it away again."Do they know why I've been in so much pain?" I asked him. He shook his head." They told us it was the venom, but they don't know what from or why its affecting you like this. If you feel the pin again, use this." he showed me a.controller hanging near the bed." Morphine, it should make the pain bearable." I nodded, making sure the control was near me.  
"How long have I been here?" I asked him. He looked like he was counting in his mind." 2 days I think?" he said." Have you gotten any sleep ?" I asked him, looking at his tired face. He shook his head." Jackie and Pete kept telling me to, but I wanted to be here when you woke up. " he answered. I took his hand and squeezed it, that was incredible he wouldn't sleep just to make sure I was alright.".Thank you." I told him. He kissed my forehead." You're welcome Rose."  
"Now, my fiancee," I liked saying that word, it made me happy to imagine our wedding." I order you to get some sleep." I pointed to the couch against a nearby wall."I won't be going anywhere." he got up and moved to the couch, and laid down." Good Doctor." I laughed. He just closed his eyes and was soon asleep, he had to be exhausted. His hair fell over his eyes as he slept, I watched him, and thought bout how awful it must have been for him to watch me in this room, not knowing when or if I would wake up.  
I fell asleep not long after him. It was midnight according to the clock on the wall when I finally closed my eyes. I kept waking up during the night, not by my choice. Now that I was awake different people came in to check my heart rate, and who knows what else. They always checked my shoulder, one of them completely unwrapped the bandage and redid it. Unlike when mum covered just the top of my shoulder, they had it wrapped around my entire shoulder to my neck and a bit down my arm. Sometimes they would ask if I was in pain, or if I needed anything. I told the, no and I would be alone, until the next one came in to check on me again. I imagined how hard it must have been for Doctor to see them poking and prodding me like this, without knowing anything. Atleast now I knew what was going on, but I could see along my arm where I had been given shots as I slept, I wondered what they had been for.  
Morning came with Mum and dad. They came in, each of them carrying abox. Dad placed his on a table near where Doctor was sleeping and mum gave me the other. I opened it and saw breakfast, I was starving, I hadn't eaten in two days, now that I saw food the hunger in my stomach made that fact quite clear. I dug into my food, pancakes with sausage. I soon finished and thanked mum for getting it for me. She and dad pulled chairs over to my bed." How are you?" dad asked. I shrugged, "I've been better but I haven't had too much so far. I couldn't get any sleep last night, people kept coming in." Mum nodded," They're trying to figure out what the poison is, and if they need to take the next step." I looked at her." The next step? what do you mean?"  
Mum looked like she hadn't meant to say that and didn't go on, dad finished for her." Rose, the poison is in your blood and is circulating in your shoulder, only in your shoulder. If they can't find out how to stop it, there's no way to control what it does next, possibly spreading through your entire body and no one knows what will happen if it does. If it can't be stopped, they may have to remove it." I was terrified." Lose my arm? Dad no! I can't do that I'll learn to deal with the pain!" Mum spoke up." It won't be your whole arm sweetheart, just the part with poison. The area where it is, is very clear and it will be easy for them to remove. They have something similar to an actual shoulder that they will put in as a replacement." I fell silent. I didn't know what to do, the idea of having some metal replacement as my shoulder horrified me.  
Someone knocked on the door, and came in." Mr amd Mrs Tyler? I need to talk to you." I assumed it was the doctor who was in charge of me. They both looked at me, dad spoke."We won't be gone long." then they left. Doctor stood up lazily from the couch, like a cat waking from its nap. He looked at me with a smile, but my face must have shown my fear." They told you might happen next?" he guessed.I nodded."Will they have to?" I asked him. He leaned back in mum's recently vacated chair." We don't know yet. I wish I knew more than they did but I don't."  
I couldn't hold. it in, I cried like a little girl, tears pouring down my cheeks in fear. I didn't want to lose my shoulder, there was nothing special about it, bit I didn't want a fake one in its place. Doctor eased me into more of a sitting position and pulled me close to him. I couldn't stop crying once I had started. I just wanted to know why this even might be happening. I don't know how long I stayed there in Doctor's arms, but I know the moment ended when the door opened and mum came in with red eyes as if she had been crying as well. Dad had his arms around her and the doctor stepped in. I shifted so that I could see them all"Mum what's wrong?" I asked, she tried to speak but couldn't. Dad squeezed her shoulders in an attempt at comfort but I knew my mum, if she was this upset about something, she couldn't be calmed.  
The doctor stepped closer to me." Rose, I need to tell you something." I curled myself closer to Doctor, using him as my comfort, hoping he wouldn't tell me what I thought he would say.He took a deep breath before speaking as if he couldn't believe it himself."The poison in your shoulder, luckily has not yet spread anywhere else, not your arm, neck, no where. But the bad news is that it appears to be multiplying, increasing in number and strength as time goes on. That's why your pain has gotten worse. I talked with your parent and the choice was either to keep you constantly on extreme pain medication with the possiblities that it may be enough, as well as knowing it could spread. The other option is to remove your shoulder. You will not lose your arm, just like knee replacements do not lose their legs. Yours will be slightly more than just a new joint though, we will have to replace the muscles and sinews that are affected. I talked to your parents and they chose the latter. " I couldn't believe what he was saying, I buried my face in Doctor's chest as I cried in fear.  
There came a point when I couldn't cry anymore and I had to ask something." How much difference will I see? Besides the pain being gone." The doctor nodded, "I thought you might ask that. Since we will practically be giving you a prosthetic shoulder, you will have to train that arm to respond like it used to. Once you have trained yourself amd the mechanics, there shouldn't be much difference." "Shouldn't?" A loud voice behind me demanded, I knew it was Doctor." What if there is? What if doesn't work! What if it spreads anyway and she spends the rest of her life in pain!" Hearing Doctor voice my fears only made the idea of losing my shoulder worse. The doctor nodded." I understand your fears, Mr?" "John Smith, Rose's fiancée." Doctor answered sharply."Well, Mr.Smith, we will do everything in our power to make sure that none of that happens but there is always a chance. The possibility of it getting worse without removal is much higher than the danger of replacing her shoulder and trying to get rid of the poison."  
I could feel Doctors body relax behind me, I knew it meant he knew that he had no choice. The doctor turned to go but said one thing first." The surgery will be first thing tomorrow, Rose cannot eat after dinner tonight." then he left.

(AN: The quality of this fan-fiction is not what I expect of myself, but for now I will be focusing on getting it all published, and then going back at some point, possibly not until next year when I am in college, and tidying it up and making it more than just quickly inspired chapters. If anyone has suggestions on this, any previous or future chapters for the edits, please comment them! Thank you :) )


	10. Chapter 10

The moment the door closed behind him, mum amd dad pulled up chairs to be hear me. I remained where I was, nearly sitting on Doctors lap, and I would be if I wasn't hooked up to so much. Every one of their faces were full of fear and sadness, Doctor's was heartbreaking, he looked like he was lost, didn't know where to go. I didn't know what to do. Doctor held me to him, while mum and dad wrapped their arms around both of us. We didn't speak, not for the longest time, just stayed their, me being held by everyone,.knowing that these truly loved me and were nearly afraid as I was for what would greet us the next morning.

 

We stayed like that for hours. When someone spoke up, it was me."You all won't change anything will you?" I looked at everyone's faces amd continued."I don't want you to treat me any different unless I need it, okay?" Mum and dad nodded, mum whispered." My brave little girl." her words got me choked up, and dad ruffled my hair" I promise. Nothing changes unless you want it." I turned around, well as much as I could to face Doctor," I don't want you to make anything easier unless I need it, okay?" He looked like he didn't want to agree, but eventually he nodded." Okay, I won't." he kissed my forehead.

 

The rest of the day past in a blur, I tried to enjoy using my shoulder, but it was hard because even slight movements were painful now. Soon, too soon, night came. I had already eaten, so there was nothing left to do but wait. Everyone stayed with me that night. They set up a rotation so that someone was always next to me whether to talk when I was awake, or to just watch me on the rare occurance I would sleep. Someone was in the recliner, someone else was on the couch and the final person would be in the chair by my bedside. Each hour they would change. Doctor took first watch next to me. Both of my parents fell asleep quickly, I was gratefully, because I could talk with Doctor in peace.

He took my hand, and simply rubbed the back of it with his thumb. I tried not to look at my shoulder, I knew it would look the same, except for some scars, but the idea that it would be different at all still scared me. My eyes kept drifting to the bandaged area. I turned my eyes to Doctor a much happier sight. I could see the future of tomorrow scared him too. I placed a hand on his cheek." I'll be alright, I gave you, mum and dad to take care of me and help me through this." He nodded." You're right, but I'm still worried about you. Rose I want to spend the rest of my life with you amd the possibility that time could be shorten if this goes wrong is the worst thing I could ever imagine." I felt the tears begin to flow from my eyes at his words and could see them rolling down his face. He leaned over and kissed me, supporting my body with his arms, one under my lower back the other behind my neck, bringing me close to him, with my movable hand running through his hair, down his neck and back again.

We kissed again and again,I knew his hour must have ended, but mum and dad left us alone. I wished the hospital bed was bigger so he could lay beside me and we could be closer. I wanted nothing else than to be as close to him as possible tonight. He had to of read my mind, he broke away for a few minutes and adjusted some thing next to, or on the side of the bed and it grew a foot wider. I shifted backwards against the other side as he slid next to me. I wanted to do so much more than kiss him, but I don't think it was even within my abilities tonight. There were moments when we didn't kiss, we just lied there together, with our arms around each other, both of us being careful of my shoulder, never putting more weight on it than neccesary.

All to soon morning came and Doctor had to leave me, he took his place once again in the chair beside me. Mum awoke about an hour later as the sun crept into the sky and she woke dad. We all waited, just waited for the nurses to come take me away. Everyone stayed with me telling me I would be alright and they would be waiting for me when I came back out.  
I heard the door to my room open before I saw it. The nurse who came to get me was a man with sandy blonde hair saw my ring and smiled" Whose the lucky guy?" I gestured to Doctor, the young man and Doctor shook hands."Congratulations, I'll take care of her, I promise. My name's Rory by the way, ask for me after she's done if you need anything." Doctor nodded and smiled when he heard Rory's name as if he knew him."I will."Doctor answered, he didn't say it as a threat, but as assurance that he trusted the man. I wondered how they knew each other, I couldn't tell if Rory knew Doctor, but Doctor knew him or atleast seemed to. Rory looked as if he was trying to remember what he had been about to say, then he nodded." You have to take that off before your operation." he said pointing to my ring. "Alright." I took off the ring reluctantly and placed it in Doctor's hand. Rory moved behind my bed to wheel me out. Doctor came over to kiss me before I left, when we broke away I asked under my breath." How do you know Rory?" he smiled." I'll explain later." he said as he pulled away.

Rory wheeled me out of the room, talking to me as we met." So how did you meet him?" It took me a moment to realize he meant Doctor."Oh, he offered to take me to another world and I accepted. That was a few years ago, he proposed just a few days ago, right before I came here actually." I said, my nerves going away as I talked to Rory."Do you have anyone special?" I asked him. He didn't respond for a while" I do, but I haven't done much about it yet, I'm just not sure I'm ready." he explained."We've been friends since we were kids and she's amazing." I liked hearing Rory's story." What's her name?" I asked him as I saw the operating room come closer." Amanda." he answered, he said the name like it was the most precious word in the world.

Rory took me into the operating room and set me up, anathesia amd everything. One of the other nurses came over to him."Rory, you don't have to do everything." Rory shook his head as I slipped away."Yes I do, I promised her fiancée I'd take care of her."

I smiled, hearing that he meant what he had told Doctor made me happy,I knew I'd be alright with Rory in the room watching me.

(Hello readers!! Yes this is parallel universe Rory and his girlfriends name is Amanda not Amy. In this universe Amy never met the Doctor because he didn't show up until Rose did. Rory met someone else, and Amy may have never existed here. But yes this is the same Rory who travels somewhat with 11 and marries Amy in the actual series. Except he is slightly different because of the parallel universe thing)


	11. Chapter 11

I awoke after my surgery to see Rory sitting next to my bed. He was watching the screens around me carefully, reading each and every one. When he had finished checking them he looked at me. He smiles when he saw I was awake." Hello Rose,.do you remember who I am?" I nodded." You're Rory, you said you'd take care of me." Rory nodded." Good, you remember, that means you're coming out of the anesthesia well. I kept my promise, I never left. Are you ready for them to come in? Your mum, dad and fiancée?" I looked around." Why aren't they here already?" Rory smiles,"I had to make sure you were alright, recovering well. How's your shoulder?" he pressed against it slightly amd I winced." Still tender, it will be for a while and it won't be easy to move at first either. But alright it seems to be causing less pain than before." He stood,"I'll bring in your family, press this if you need anything, I'll be here as soon as I can." he placed a controller with a red button on my hand.

 

I looked at my new shoulder, except there wasn't much to look at. I had a cast surrounding surrounding it so my shoulder looked horribly swollen. I laid there looking at it, and touching it trying to get used to seeing it so differently when Rory brought my family in. He stopped at the door, amd pointed to the controller." If you need anything." he reminded me before he left. Doctor was at my side as soon as he left." How are you feeling Rose?" he asked, kneeling next to me, not even bothering with a chair. "I'm alright, I guess." I answered, "It doesn't hurt as badly, but I can't really feel it yet either." Doctor nodded, pulling my ring out of his pocket and replacing it on my finger."I'll take care of you, I promise." He leaned over to kiss me, I kissed him back, sadly it was one of our shorter kisses, since mum and dad were there.

 

Everyone for some reason wanted to touch my shoulder, even though they couldn't actually touch it, they were just touching a cast. I had to stay in the hospital for a few days so they could be sure my new shoulder was settling alright. On my final day I got my cast removed and was able to see my shoulder, the actual skin for the first time in nearly a week. There was some discoloration I assumed from various tests, my surgery amd the poison on my skin. I could see a scar starting to form from where they had cut the skin to replace my shoulder. I was fitted to a sling that I would have to wear for a month to let my shoulder set completely.

 

My first week home was different then I expected. I planned to do everything I used to do, with a little help from time to time. That's not what happened at all. My right arm may have not existed at all for all the good it did me. I couldn't carry anything, I needed help getting dressed, I had to learn everything one handed, but I kept reminding myself that this wouldn't be forever, I just had to make it through a month, then id have my arm back.

 

Doctor helped me more than mum or dad, mainly because he would get to me before they could, forcing them to back off. Of course there were some things, like getting dressed and taking showers that only mum could help me with, but he took his role as my protector, very seriously. I was glad that he loved me so much, but sometimes it seemed like I wasn't doing anything on my own anymore. I needed help so often with so much, I hoped that eventually it would end, either when I was able to stop wearing the sling or later, I didn't like depending on people to help me with everything.


End file.
